Appendicitis
by Disneyprincess16
Summary: Jesus wakes up one morning with a stomach ache. Could it be something worse? No slash! Mariana and Jesus Foster sibling fluff! First fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was pretty much a normal day in the Foster house. Everyone was rushing around, yelling to Mariana to get out of the bathroom. The only difference was that Steph was already at work and Lena was at a meeting with Bill. Because they knew their children, they had asked their neighbor, Ms. Manson, come over to get theloads actually out of the house. In the midst of everyone rushing around Jesus went to Ms. Manson and said, "My stomach hurts. Can I please stay home?" "Absolutely not. I'm sure you'll be fine once you get there and your friends distract you. Go to school."she said firmly, not noticing the sheen of sweat on his face. "Sus" Mariana said, obviously concerned, "Are you alright?" "I'm sure I'll be fine Mari", he said, smiling in a weak attempt to reassure her. It didn't work. She knew him way to well and they had been looking out for each other for way to long for her to believe him. They got to school and all went theor desperate ways but Mariana found herself think about Jesus all day and wondering if he was ok. She hoped so. Her brother meant everything to her. Late that day, she was sitting at lunch with some friends when one Jesus' friends came sprinting up to her. "Mariana", he said, panic obvious in his eyes, "something's really wrong with Jesus!" she jumped immediately, a thousand terrible possibilities shooting through her mind. She followed his friend, Mike, into the courtyard where a group of students stood in a circle around soneone on the ground and she immediately pushed through them to reveal her twin doubled over his knees, his forehead pressed to the ground and his arms wrapped around his abdomen. "Jesus!?" she yelled worried, dropping to his knees in front of him trying desperately to get him to look at her. She put her hands on either side of face and lifted his head gently from the ground. As she looked at his face her worry only increased. His forehead was beaded with sweat and when she put her hand to it she realized that it was pain, not fevor, that was causing him to swear bullets which was much, much worse. She looked up to see Lexi and Kelsey standing a couple feet away watching anxiously. "Lex!" Mariana said "Go get my mom and Kels get the nurse!" They both nodded rapidly and sprinted off in opposite directions. As soon as her friends had moved she eased her brother of his knees so he was laying on his left side with his head in her lap still curled into fetal position. Sweat was still dripping down his face which was twisted into a pained grimace. She carded her hand through his hair and cooed to him in Spanish in a desperate attempt to calm him and allievate some of his pain. "Jesus", she said watching him wince again, "What hurts?" "St...st...stomach", he whimpered the sound breaking her heart. "Okay", she said "Esta Bien Jesus, you'll be alright." As she was saying this Lexi ran up with Lena at her heels and Kels came from the other direction with the nurse. Lena, just like Mariana had, dropped to her knees next to Jesus her hand going instinctively to his forehead. Her expression became even more worried when she also realized that his sweating bullets was due to pain, not fevor. The nurse stoodawkwardly at the outskirts of the circle of students, not sure what to do. She had honestly never seen a student in so much pain and had no idea what was going on to cause it. So she just called 911. Lena, who had been to worried about Jesus to notice the other students until right then, ordered them to class. After the students left Lena turned to Jesus. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his face. "Hurts..." he murmured, now only half concious despite his twin's efforts to keep him awake."What hurts Baby?" she asked desperately. "His stomach mom." Mariana said worriedly. "Okay, don't worry baby. The ambulance will be here soon. Jesus will be fine", Lena promised looking into her daughters fear filled eyes. "He'll be fine"

_**Disclamer!: none of the Characters or any of that stuff belong to me. Only the plot is mine, I get nothing out of this, all rights to ABC Family yada, yada, yada... **_

_**Author's note! What up guys! Anyways this is my first fic so be nice please! I apologize in advance for my craptastic spelling and lack of knowledge of both medical stuff and the Spanish language. I will be using google translate for any Spanish so if anyone out there speaks it PLEASE review and correct me! Thanks darlings:) Anyways Ill try to update as much and quick andpossible but I have an uber busy summer ahead so please bear with me. Love you all! Disneyprincess16 (and no mocking the username) FYI people there is absolutely NO slash between Mariana and Jesus. I don't write that stuff looted it how you want but it is meant to be interpreted as protective, worried sibling fluff, no more. Worried/scared/protective Mariana and sick/hurt/scared Jesus.**_


	2. In the Hospital

Mariana and Lena sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Mariana stared intensely at the ER doors that the doctors had rushed her unconscious brother through while yelling for an OR to be prepped. About ten minutes later a doctor came out and told them Jesus' appendix had burst and he needed Lena's signature to operate. While Lena signed the documents, the doctor promised he was optimistic but like with every surgery there was a chance something would go wrong. Now Mariana sat wondering if she was going to lose her brother, her lifeline, her only genuine tie to her past. The only person she could tell anything to, say anything to, and know he would never leave he would never desert her. She needed him. Her protecter, her friend, her best friend. Lena put her hand on Mariana's shoulder in a gesture of comfort but she shrugged away, ignoring the hurt in her mom's eyes. There was honestly only one person she wanted comfort from and he was currently laying on a operating table.

"Lena!", Stef's voice called as she, Brandan, Callie and Jude came rushing up to them. "Lena where's Jesus? Is he alright?" She asked anxiously.

"We don't know anything yet. He's still in surgery. The doctor was optimistic but...", she trailed off, clamping down on her quivering lower lip with her upper teeth.

"But...?", Stef asked breath hitching.

"There's a chance he won't make it.",Lena managed to get out, staring up at her partner with fearfilled eyes. Stef didn't answer, not wanting the children to be frightened by her shaking voice. All the others tried talking to Mariana but she didn't even acknowledge them, still staring at the ER doors willing the doctor to come out immediately and say that her twin was all fixed up and would be fine. After a couple minutes the others stopped trying and the family just sat together in a tense, anxious silence waiting to hear from the doctor.

About 2 hours later the doctor came out grinning at them.

"The surgery was a success!", the doctor said grinning brightly at them. "Jesus will absolutely fine. He's still recovering from the surgery and will wake up anytime in the next 24 hours."

"Thank God" Lena sobbed burying her face in Stef's chest as she cried from joy. Mariana also had tears running down her face but she jumped to her feet.

"When can I see my brother?", she demanded putting on her "you know you want to please me cause I'm just so cute" puppy dog eyes.

"Well like I said he's still unconscious but you are all free to sit in with him until he wakes up.", the doctor said smiling at her. "Room 450."

"Thank you so much.", Lena said as they all rushed towards the room. Mariana entered first, immediately rushing towards her twin and latching desperately onto his hand. The loud, steady beeping that filled the room was the best sound she had ever heard in her that night they all stayed up waiting for Jesus to wake. Jude tried but he was really to young to be able to stay up all night after a day of so much stress and fear. In fact everyone either dozed or left to stretch their legs except one person. Mariana. Except for brief trips to bathroom, in which case she ran there and back, Mariana sat in the same place. She held her twin's hand and ran her hand through his hair. She sang quiet lullabies and whispered that he was safe, the worst was over and other sweet, comforting nothings to him. Lena sat across from her, holding his other hand. She and Stef had been taking turns doing this all night.

*The next day*

"Mariana Baby, why don't you go and get something to eat? We'll stay with your brother.", Stef said smiling at her daughter.

"No. I wont leave him.", Mariana said stubbornly while she protectivly pushed his hair off his forehead with her free hand.

"Sweetheart the doctor said he'll be fine.", Lena said gently.

"I'll believe that when his eyes are open and he's talking to me.", She insisted firmly.

"Mariana go eat.", Stef said

"No I wont leave.", she said turning away from her mothers.

"Mariana..." Stef said in a warning tone.

"Stop it you cant make me leave him! I wont!" Suddenly a weak, ragged voice cut through their now yelling match.

"Ma...Mari?"

_**Author's note: Lol im a new writer so please bear with me on the terrible cliffhanger! I cant believe the reception this story got and thank you all soooo much for all the helpful advice and encouragement. I am terribly sorry guys but I'm going to camp on sunday and it's a no wifi/ no electronics zone. I'm sorry and I swear I'll write it at camp and post it like as soon as I get home. Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't give my Beta enough time to read it cause I have to update tonight! Anywho, thanks for all the support! Love you all!3 Disneyprincess16**_


	3. Waking up

*Jesus' point of view*

Jesus couldn't figure out where he was. There was a loud, annoying, insistent beeping echoing through the room and there was some way too bright light shining against his eyelids adding to the already pounding headache. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was a low sort of buzz at first which generally cleared as they got louder. He then figured it out. The voices were Mariana and his moms. There was a hand clutching his tightly. He could tell it was Mariana by the lifeline grip. He slowly remembered what had happened. School. The pain. Collapsing. Flashing lights and blaring Sirens. Mariana telling him he'd be alright despite the tears in her eyes. Doctor's yelling. A mask being placed over his mouth. Blackness. Now he blinked his eyes open, squinting and wincing as the brightness of the lights, made brighter by the sterile white room, assaulted them. Mariana and his moms were still arguing and hadn't noticed him waking so he gathered his voice and spoke against his dry throat. "Ma...Mari?"

*General POV again*

Mariana, Stef and Lenna's heads immediately whipped towards the sound of the voice. Jesus lay staring at them through weak, exhausted, squinting eyes and they all felt a rush of joy.

"Jesus!" Mariana screamed, throwing her arms around her brother, mindful of his stiches.

"Oh my God baby you are never allowed to scare us like that again!" Stef said, taking his face and kissing his forehead, tears running down her face. Lena said nothing, simply content to hug him and kiss his forehead willing all the love she had into both gestures.

"I'll go get the doctor and the others." Lena said and ran out.

"Others?" Jesus inquired looking confused.

"Of course the others! Do you really I was the only one in this family who loves you enough to pull an all-nighter waiting for you to wake up? Everyone did. Even Callie and Jude. Well Jude fell asleep but he tried!" Mariana said smiling at him. before he could answer everyone else rushed in followed by the doctor who simply looked amused. Little Jude was the first to rush up and hug him. He didn't care that it hurt. If he had to go through a little pain to convince Jude and the rest of his family that he was alright it was defiantly well worth it. Brandan hugged him next, more gently and, like his mother, ordering him to never scare them like that again. Callie came up last and he was shocked to see tears dripping down her face and smiled as she hugged him too. The doctor to soon ushered them all out, saying he needed to give Jesus a full checkup now that he was awake. Mariana, again, refused to leave, being the only one among his family that knows about his fear of hospitals and he gave his twin a beyond grateful look. Soon enough though, the checkup was over and they were all there again talking, laughing and teasing each other like always. Jesus was tired so he let the others do the talking, content to just sit and feel the love in the room, and look at their faces. Mariana, Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie and Jude. The faces of his family.

_**I know this chapters like super short but im sitting here at like 2 am writing it so you guys can have it before I go to camp. Im not sure if the story is over... Review or PM me if you think I should continue. anyways, love you all and see you in two weeks. 3 Disneyprincess16**_


End file.
